Dark Themes
by TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Harry is abandoned on a trip to New Mexico with the Dursleys. Alone, and hungry he breaks into a house for some food only to come face to face with Edward. Who decides to take him in and train him to be just like him. Harry soon finds the family he's always craved and love he thought he'd never have. HP/AB crossover
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had been abandoned by the Dursleys while on a trip to New Mexico. He'd been on his own for two weeks now. He was hungry and lost when he came upon a house. It was dark probably early morning. He went to the door and checked it, it was locked of course. He pulled a bobby pin out of his hair and picked the lock thankful he'd asked the Weasley twins to teach him how to do this during his second year.

**Lockpicking-1**

Ignoring the blue screen floating in front of him Harry entered the house silently closing the door behind him. He krept down the hallway looking for the kitchen hoping that there was some food somewhere in the house.

**Stealth-1**

He was glad to see he'd found the kitchen quickly. He opened the fridge and had just grabbed an apple when he felt a gun to his head. He cursed to himself of course he would get caught. He was so hungry though he just wanted to eat.

"What do you think you're doing?" A cold voice asked.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, weakly as the fridge was closed. He turned and held out the apple. "I'm sorry."

"You broke in here to get food?" the voice asked again.

"Yes, I'm hungry."

"Don't your parents feed you?"

"They're dead." Harry replied. "My Aunt and Uncle left me in the woods a few weeks ago. I'm sure their back in England by now. I was just looking for food. I'm sorry. I'm so hungry."

The gun was suddenly gone Harry felt movement and a moment later the kitchen light came on to reveal a blond haired blue eyed man.

**Sense-1**

Harry flinched at the light but noticed that the man was indeed holding a gun.

Edward looked at the boy he was wearing clothes several sizes too big for him that looked like rags on him. He looked pale and sickly. He cursed himself.

"Sit down at the table." Edward ordered.

Harry quickly did after setting the apple on the counter.

Edward set the gun on the counter and began making the boy scrambled eggs.

"Do you like onions and peppers?" Edward wondered.

"I'll eat anything." Harry said, quietly.

Edward nodded and added onions and peppers to the eggs. He liked them made like that. He then made bacon and sausage because he was feeling like meat right now. When he was done he served the boy a plate and sat down with his own.

"Eat." Edward ordered.

"Thank you so much." Harry mumbled softly and began to slowly eating. "This is good."

Edward acknowledged him with a nod of his head. He studied the boy as they ate. It was clear the boy wasn't lying to him he could tell that but he had no idea what kind of people would abandon a child even someone like him wouldn't.

"How old are you?" Edward asked.

"Er... I'm almost 14." Harry answered. "Er...I mean I've lost track of what month and day it is if you could tell me I could be more accurate."

"It's July 31st." Edward informed.

"I'm 14 today." Harry said, quietly. "Today is my birthday and it's been three weeks since I was left."

Edward nodded again this boy didn't look 14 he hardly looked 11. He nodded again noting that the boy hadn't finished his food but was trying. He got the boy a glass of milk and noted the boy was shaking.

"My name is Edward what's yours?" Edward asked.

"Harry." Harry replied sipping the ice cold milk. "Harry James Potter."

Harry offered to do the dishes but was ignored. He was shocked and grateful when he was allowed to take a shower, was given sleeping shorts and a shirt and allowed to sleep in an actual bed. Harry yawned his mind completely blank as he slid into sleep he was so comfortable and thankful that he'd broken into this House and that Edward had found him.

When Harry woke the sun was blazing in the window and he could hear a voice. He got up and tried to find his clothes but he couldn't. He left the room and krept down the hallway towards the kitchen he peeked inside to see Edward on a watched the man for about a second before Edward turned around and looked at him he pointed at the table. Harry moved into the room and sat at the table staring hard at it. He listened to what Edward was saying it sounded like he was talking about some kind of job. Edward finally hung up.

"Good afternoon." Edward said, and set some sandwiches in front of Harry. "Eat up. I have to go to work and I'm not leaving you here alone."

Harry ate as much as he was given black jeans, and a black shirt to wear and was soon in Edward's car buckled up. They drove a long way before he talked. He kept his head down and stared at his lap as he did so.

"What kind of work do you do, sir?"

"I'm a Vampire Executioner and Bounty Hunter." Edward replied. "I'm often called in to look at Crime Scenes that may have a Preternatural feel to them." he glanced at the boy. "You know Vampires, Wereanimals etc."

Harry nodded quickly.

"We're going to a Crime Scene right now." Edward explained. "You'll stay in the car."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, nodding.

"Don't talk to anyone and if you have to then you have to refer to me as Ted Forrester understand?" Edward wondered. "That's what they know me by."

He wondered if Harry would ask questions on why he went by a different name when with the police but he didn't the boy stayed silent and looked out the window at the scenery. He watched him fix his glasses and noted he was squinting couldn't he see with his glasses on? He studied the boy during the drive trying to figure out what he was going to do with him. He could hand him over to the police and ask that they take Harry to an orphanage but something was stopping him from even entertaining that idea in fact something inside him was screaming at him to protect the boy and he wasn't used to it. Feelings were awakening inside of him. Feelings he'd thought long dead. Why was he feeling so protective of this boy? It didn't make sense at all.

They finally arrived at the Crime Scene. Edward talked to the officer in charge and swore Harry would stay out of the way.

"Ted?" Harry said, having gotten out of the Hummer and was standing at Edward's side. "I sense Magic." Everyone looked at him. Harry was staring at the house. "It's not strong magic but I do feel magic."

"Thank you for your input." Ted said, tipping his hat at Harry and wondering what kind of psychic powers Harry had. "Please, get back in the car, Harry, I don't want you seeing this."

Harry nodded and got back in the car. He'd warned Edward and that was all he could do he was underage and couldn't use magic after all but he still had a bad feeling as he watched Edward walk into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat in the air conditioned car and waited for Edward to come back. When the man did they were off again. Harry wondered if he should ask but decided not to the man probably didn't like talking about his work if his job was to kill things and visit crime scenes. He just sat silently waiting for Edward to start the conversation and wondering if he would and what he was planning to do with him. Would Edward take him to an orphanage? Force him to go back out into the woods and live there? Would Edward hurt him like the Dursley's? Harry had so many questions and yet couldn't find the courage or strength to ask any of them.

Edward glanced at Harry sitting next to wondered if the boy would talk to him soon. Then decided he'd speak first.

"What kind of magic do you have that you were able to sense magic in that house?" Edward wondered.

"I don't know if it is the same here." Harry sighed. "I'm a wizard." He opened a blue screen in front of him with a thought and pulled his wand out. "I can use this wand here to cast spells but, I can't actually do that right now."

"Why not?" Edward wondered.

"Well, I'm underage." Harry explained. "See back home wizards like me go to a special school for ten months out of the year for seven years and learn about magic. I'd be starting my fourth year in September. Where I come from children can't use magic outside of school under the age of 17. I don't know the laws here at all or even how to contact the Magic World here." He put his wand back in his Inventory.

"Where did you pull that wand out of?" Edward wondered.

"Er...I'm not sure how to explain that." Harry sighed. "See a few days before I was abandoned I got this strange power that gave me access to screens that track all my skills and everything in numbers. It also came with an inventory a place where I could store my things. I figured that the Dursley's that is to say my family might try something like this so I put all of my things in my Inventory so that I would have them with me at all times and they wouldn't be able to destroy them."

"I see." Edward nodded. "You say you don't know how to contact your world?" He watched Harry nod. "Why not use magic and have them contact you?"

"Er..." Harry rubbed the back of his neck blushing. "I never actually thought of that." he confessed. "If you use magic back home during the holidays or in front of Muggles, non-magic folk, you get a warning then you get expelled the next time. I was on the verge of getting expelled back home. It's a long story but okay, when we get back to your place I'll use magic and make the Ministry contact me. That's a really good idea and maybe I wont get punished since I was abandoned and don't know anything about magic here."

Edward smirked to himself. He had a feeling that this boy was going to be easy to train if he treated him the right way. He would have to tread carefully and be sure to always try and read the situation before speaking. He suddenly frowned to himself when had he decided that he was going to take Harry on as his apprentice? It hadn't even been a conscience thought on his part. He wondered if Harry could stand his training. The boy seemed to be hiding a hidden strength within him. He thought hard. The last person he'd trained had been Anita and she'd turned out well. Of course he hadn't given Anita the full training that he'd gotten he wondered if he'd decide to give that type of training to Harry.

"When I get into the Magical World I'll be able to pay you back for your kindness." Harry said, suddenly. "I'm very rich in that world. I just couldn't use the money in front of my family because they are greedy and would take it all away from me and spend it all on my cousin. That's the type of people they are but my dad left me a small fortune. I'll have to find out away to get in contact with Gringotts of course that's the Magical Bank. It's run by Goblins."

"Really?" Edward chuckled. "Sounds like something out of a fairy tale."

Harry laughed.

"That's what I thought when i first entered that world." He confessed. "Though I quickly learned that even fairy tales can be dangerous." He sighed and shut up.

Edward found himself wondering what this boy had been though. He had noticed that dead look in the boy's eyes.

"You don't need to repay me." Edward spoke to the boy. "you can stay with me for now but you don't need to repay me."

"Thank you." Harry said, quietly.

When they arrived at the house someone was already waiting. Edward frowned hard.

"Stay in the car." He ordered.

Harry nodded but unbuckled his seatbelt as Edward got out.

"May I help you?" Edward asked, hand hovering near his gun as he hid the action using the front of his Hummer.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir." the man said, walking toward the vehicle. "I'm looking for a child named Harry Potter."

"and who are you to the boy?" Edward asked.

"I'm a representative from the government." The man said.

"You mean the Magical Ministry?" Edward wondered.

The man looked a little shocked but then smiled warmly.

"That's correct." he answered "and it is very important that I talk to the young Mr. Potter."

All three of them were soon in Edward's kitchen and Harry was explaining that he'd had no idea about Magical Passports or anything and that he'd been abandoned by his family. The Ministry man seemed sympathetic to his story and scared of Edward who was sitting at the table with them doing his best Ted Forrester act. The worker took Harry through his passport paperwork and it wasn't long before Harry had his own magical passport.

After about ten minuets of continued talking. Hedwig, Harry's snow owl flew into the open kitchen window and landed on Harry's shoulder holding her leg out.

Without asking questions Edward got the owl some water it looked like it was on it's last leg. Harry took the mail and petted his owl only to get bit harshley.

"Yes, I know." Harry sighed, "I'm sorry I left you, Hedwig but I thought I'd be home by now. Did you fly all the way here? You must be exhausted and Hermione must be worried sick." Hedwig nodded and gulped happily at the water. "Excuse me, sir could you help me out? " Harry was reading a letter from Gringotts. "I don't understand this."

The Ministry worker was happy to help Harry. He instructed Harry to let a few drops of blood drop on to the letter so Harry did. In a brilliant flash of light there was a thick and tall tower of paperwork on the table. Harry moaned but the Ministry worker healed his finger and began helping walk him through all the paperwork. Harry's head was soon swimming with information.

He finally had made his way through all of it. He'd signed paperwork to recall all the key's to his vault, having found out that Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ronald, Ginerva, and Molly Weasley were stealing from his school vault. He filed paperwork to sue them, then set a password for his vault and requested that they take his blood and ask for his wand as well when he came to visit the bank. He also got a bank card that worked in both worlds, and had claimed his Potter inheritance making him Lord Potter. He had a silver ring on his right ring finger to prove it. He was exhausted with all of this. The Ministry worker had then happily left after telling Harry that he could use magic but to just be careful. After all Americans knew about Magic and accepted it. Harry was beginning to think he lived in the Dark Ages back in the U.K.

Edward had watched and listened to the whole thing without comment. He'd just taken it all in. The boy was rich indeed but that didn't matter to him any.

"This is my owl Hedwig." Harry said, petting the sleeping owl. "She wont be any trouble promise."

"She's very beautiful." Edward found himself saying. "Did you remember to get a map?"

"Yes, it's right here." Harry showed Edward.

"I know where this area is. We'll go tomorrow and get everything you need. "

Harry again fell asleep quickly that night a smile on his face. He'd taken Hedwig's cage out of his inventory so she was sleeping next to the open window.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry yawned as he woke up he smelled food and his stomach growled loudly. He quickly got up and dressed he made his way down to the kitchen to find a man he didn't know. A really hot man. He hid and stared into the room.

"Harry, come in here and eat." Edward called.

Harry shuffled into the room and took a seat.

"This is an acquaintance of mine." Edward said, motioning to the man at the table. "Bernardo Spotted-Horse. He stopped by to ask me for help with a job. Bernardo, this is Harry Potter my Apprentice."

Bernardo cocked an eyebrow at Edward then the boy who had his head down and was eating. This boy was Edward's Apprentice? What did Edward see in him?

"Harry and I have some shopping to do before we come out the Reservation, Bernardo."

"You're bringing the kid?" Bernardo wondered. "Have you started training him yet, Edward?"

* * *

Harry hated shopping he found that out fast. He also found out that Witches and Wizards here wore Muggle clothes which suited him just fine. He bought black everything just because he liked the color. He could have sworn he'd seen Edward smirk at his choice. At the bank Harry had to give blood to prove his identity he then found that he had a lot of blocks on him and his magic. He bought a Potion from them that removed all the blocks. Harry was loopy for about an hour after then his magic settled. After that he got a bank card and they bought everything Harry would need then they were Edward's car again. He had put everything in his Inventory but was marveling at his new wand sheath which was on his right forearm. He finally put on his new black leather jacket.

Edward's lips twitched. Yes, training Harry was going to be easy to train he listened to everything he said and did what he was told mostly without questions and when he did have questions they were always good ones so Edward didn't mind answering them.

"Is Mr. Spotted-Horse what is called an Indian?" Harry wondered.

"That's correct." Edward replied.

"I read that Indian's live here in America. " Harry replied. "What tribe is he? My book said that there are many American Indian tribes."

"Bernardo is Apache." Edward replied.

Edward quickly learned how curious Harry was and that he had a thirst for knowledge that apparently wasn't being met at his old school. Edward found it odd that he didn't find Harry's constant questions annoying he just answered them the best he could and he could tell that it was making Harry very happy in fact the teen was almost bouncing in his seat.

Harry it seemed finally thought he'd said too much because he suddenly fell quiet and stared into his lap blushing.

"I'm sorry." He said, after a few minutes.

"For what?" Edward wondered.

"Asking questions." Harry answered. "I'm know I'm not supposed to ask questions."

"That's a stupid rule." Edward scoffed. "and not one I have. You can ask questions as much as you want in fact in my line of work it's best to question everything. I am not your old family, Harry I don't have the same rules."

Harry nodded though he didn't believe it. Edward would eventually start hating him just like the Dursley's did he was sure of it. Edward would eventually get sick of him and start hurting him just like the Dursleys. He tried to push the thoughts from his mind he didn't want to think like that because Edward had been so nice to him. Edward had taken him in. Harry's thoughts raced in circles as they drove out deep into the desert.

When they arrived Bernardo was waiting for them. Harry froze the moment his feet hit the ground.

"Ted, I sense magic." He said. "It feels like it's the same Magic as at your last Crime Scene."

**Magic Sense-1**

"The same magic as in the same person or creature?" Edward asked as Harry walked to his side.

Harry knelt and put his hand flat in the sand frowning.

"The magic is very strong." Harry muttered.

"Can you track it?" Bernardo asked, he was standing with the Reservation Elders. "The Magic?"

"I've never tried to do that before." Harry said, standing. "But I'm willing to try."

Bernardo lead them to the crime scene. He noted that Edward did allow Harry inside the home to see the actual scene. Harry seemed more interested in something around the house. The Tribe was watching them.

**Magic Sight-1**

"What are you doing?" One of the Reservation Police asked Harry.

"Ted, there are wards around this house." Harry informed when Edward came out of the house. "Wards are a means of protection. It can keep people, creatures, magic, etc out or within them. These type of wards are like my magic. I don't have a working understanding of wards so I can't tell you what kind they are. I'm sorry."

"So someone like you was living here?" Edward asked trying and failing to see what Harry was seeing.

"Yes, or knew someone like me." Harry looked at Bernardo. "Did anyone in this house suddenly go to a special school and only come home on holidays? Did they one day have an owl or a cat? Did they read strange books? Carry a piece of wood with them wherever they went?"

"Yes." Bernardo said, frowning. "The mother went off when she was about 5. The two older children went to a school off the Rez when they turned 5 and the youngest child was about to go to the same school. We never got the name of the school. Why do you ask?"

"They were exactly like me then but Magical Schooling here starts a lot earlier than it does in the U.K." Harry told Edward.

A cat rubbed up against Harry's leg. He picked it up.

"Oh, a Kneazle." Harry said. "It's a type of magical cat. It's very protective over it's owners. It's said to possess a unique type of magic that allows it to protect it's owner. But this is just a baby. Who is your human, little one?" He set the cat down. "Take me to your human. "

sure enough the cat lead them into the bushes behind the house right below one of the windows. Harry slid into the bushes and came out with a five year old boy clinging to him and the cat. There was a sigh of relief.

"Magical creatures have enhanced intelligence even the babies." Harry laughed, bouncing the boy who didn't want to leave his arms. "You're cute, little one." The boy grinned at him. "Did your kitty protect you?" The boy nodded his dark eyes were very wide. "It's okay, you're okay now."

He rubbed the boy's back.

Bernardo was able to find the boy's living family and Harry warned them to keep the cat with the boy at all times and had to explain magic as these were the father's family. They accepted Harry's explanation when Harry made sparks rain down over the boy who laughed loudly.

* * *

Harry focused with all his might trying to track the magic. He'd been training his Magic Sense for the last hour the magic trail he was on was getting stronger every second.

**Magic Sense-20**

He thought this was pushing himself to his limits he stopped and looked around.

"Did you lose it?" Edward asked.

"No." Harry shook his head. "But, now I'm picking up something else."

"What?" Bernardo wondered.

"I'm picking up werewolf." Harry informed. "A friend of my parents that taught at my school this past school year was a werewolf I got good a sensing the different energies. There is at least four werewolves and one witch or wizard."

Bernardo and Edward both smirked. Fun hunting.

"Maybe more."

"More?" Bernardo asked getting excited.

"Yeah, they feel like werewolves but ...different." Harry frowned.

"Must be another species of wereanimal." Edward said.

"I don't understand." Harry said, then shrugged. "I have a lot to learn so okay. Another species I've never come across before." He focused trying to feel the magic. "That way." He pointed. "The trail ends at that odd rock formation over there."

"Go to the car." Edward ordered.

"Don't think so." Harry pulled out his wand. "You'll get killed if I don't help with the witch or wizard."

"Stay in back then." Bernardo ordered. "You're the support team."

Harry nodded.

* * *

Harry stayed behind the two hunters his wand held in his hand. He cast a few detection charms he knew about he suddenly fired a Stunner behind Bernardo's back. Both men spun to see a man laying on the ground. Harry walked over and grabbed the wand. He created wire bounds that wrapped around the guy then made the guy float in the air back toward the car.

Edward and Bernardo continued the hunt. Harry spent the next two hours practicing his Stunning spell on the Wizard. Police came speeding up and Harry pointed them in the right direction he knew it was already over. Sure enough Bernardo and Edward came walking up and talked to the police. Harry had the wizard in the back of Edward's vehicle wo the police didn't see him. Harry was planning on handing him over to the Aurors. He explained this to Edward and Bernardo as they drove back to the reservation.

* * *

Harry sat on Edward's couch reading a book on Healing he had a feeling it would come in handy. He glanced up to see Edward reading a book as well Edward's upper left arm was bandaged. Harry refocused on his book it was a basic book on Healing. He'd noticed that since he'd gotten the Cleansing Potion from the Goblins that he could think a lot clearer and could remember everything now. In fact he was reading faster as well.

**Reading-5**

He was annoyed with the level.

"Is there a reason you keep looking up at me?" Edward finally asked after Harry repeated this ten times.

Harry blushed.

"No. Sorry."

"Don't tell me your family didn't let you read either?"

"Er...no they didn't..." Harry muttered. He stared hard at the book in his lap. "And at school I couldn't study as much as I want because I had to hide how smart I was."

"Why's that?" Edward frowned.

"I'm still trying to work it out." Harry replied. "I guess I was just waiting for you to yell at me for reading and studying."

"I wont do that." Edward scoffed. "Go ahead and study. In fact I was thinking about talking to you about being my apprentice."

"Like you told Mr. Spotted-Horse?"

So they talked for awhile and Harry agreed to the training even though he knew that Edward was probably hiding something from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward hadn't enrolled Harry in school but he had enrolled Harry in Karate class and introduced him to Peter Parnell. In fact Edward introduced him to the whole Parnell family saying that Donna Parnell was his girlfriend.

"You are so cute!" Harry said, hugging the five year old little girl and spinning her over his head. "I'm Harry it's nice to meet you, Becca. You look so pretty in your tutu." Becca grinned at him though it was a shy grin. Harry noticed something. "Oh, your tutu is ripped."

"I fell." Becca said.

Harry set her down and shocked everyone by sowing the tutu with needle and thread.

**Sowing-1**

"There you go all fixed!"

"Thank you, Harry!" Becca slammed into him hugging him. It was clear that she had a new favorite person.

"Abandoned?!" Donna cried.

Harry looked up at her flinching. She smiled and calmed herself.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I just can't see how anyone can do that to a child." she said, softly.

Harry shrugged.

"It's not the first time they've done it but I memorized their address when I was three so I kept being taken back." Harry shrugged. "There you go, Princess."

Becca grinned.

"I gonna be a ballerina!" she announced. "Do you dance?"

"No, I'm in Karate like Peter but I just started."

Donna, Edward, and Peter looked pissed on Harry's behalf. But Harry was too absorbed with the pretty little girl dancing around him to notice. He was smiling softly at her. Maybe if Edward adopted him and then married Donna Becca and Peter could be his siblings he'd like that.

"From what I've found out Harry's been neglected and most likely abused." Edward told Donna and Peter. "He seems fine but he's most likely just acting." Peter nodded at Edward's words his eyes on his sister and Harry. "I'm going to seek custody. I can already tell he's a good kid. He's smart too. I don't want him going back to those people."

"How could parents do this?" Donna whispered.

"They were not his parents. He said his parents were dead. He lives with his Aunt and Uncle. I've gotten some information out of him but not a lot." Edward told her as they left the kids alone.

Peter didn't know how to approach Harry. He wondered if the other boy liked anything he did. Suddenly, Harry's head came up.

"Peter, take Becca into the back hall and stay there." Harry said, getting up. "I sense werewolf. Go, quickly."

Peter did as told as Harry ran to find Edward he and Donna were in the Kitchen.

"There's a werewolf coming here." Harry said, instantly. "Just one that I can feel. I sent Peter and Becca into the back hall."

"Donna."

Just her name and she grabbed Harry and they quickly joined the other two but Harry didn't sit on the floor in a huddle like the family he stood with his wand in his hand under his sleeve. Ready just in case it came to anything. He knew that he wasn't magically prepared to fight a werewolf but he would do everything he could.

When Edward came back he was frowning.

"You said a friend of your father's was a werewolf?" he asked.

"Yeah." Harry said, suddenly excited. "Is it Remus Lupin?"

"That's what he says his name is but he wont tell me how he found you and the dog he's got with him keeps trying to break down my door."

"Dog?" Harry beamed and rushed past him.

Edward and Parnells followed calling after him. When they caught up with Harry he was hugging the black shaggy Grim as they both sat on the ground. The werewolf had his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm okay, really." Harry grinned at them. "Ted has been taking care of me the last two weeks. I like it here with him."

"How did you get here?" Remus asked frowning.

"The Dursley's that's my family." Harry said, standing up. "They came for vacation and brought me with them which I thought was weird. When we got here everything was fine at first but then one day they said we were going camping which I thought was weird because my aunt would never hold with that and my cousin loves the telly too much. They drove me out into the woods and told me to have the camp site set up before dark. They didn't come back. " Harry shrugged. "I found my way here and I like it. I'm taking Karate now. It's really hard but really fun. I get to eat three meals a day and study all I want and I can use magic all I want even in front of Muggles."

Remus listened with a smile on his face. Though he put Harry through an inquisition. Harry just answered all of his questions and begged him not to tell Dumbledore where he was because the man would make him go back to the Dursley's. Remus denied this and promised that Dumbledore would help. Harry showed them proof that Dumbledore had been stealing from him since his parents died.

"This must be some mistake." Remus denied again. "Come on, Harry, we're going back now. Dumbledore will clear all this up."

"I'm not going back." Harry said, backing away his smile vanishing. "I'm staying here with Ted. Ted promised me I could." he looked down at the Grim. "You believe me don't you, Padfoot?"

The Grim moved in front of Harry and began growling at Remus.

"Padfoot, you can't honestly believe what Harry is saying about Dumbledore." Remus said shocked.

A second later Sirius Black was standing in front of Harry who'd been pulled back behind Edward.

"Don't shoot, Sirius, Ted he wont hurt me." Harry cried.

"Stay behind me." Edward ordered gun pointed at the werewolf. Harry noticed this and seemed to calm down though he still looked torn.

"I have no problem believing what Harry says about Dumbledore." Sirius snapped at Remus. " and you should believe him too. I know you feel like you owe Dumbledore, Moony but he's the one that kept you from Harry all these years. He's the one who forced you to register as a werewolf to the Ministry of Magic so he is therefore the reason you can't get a job back home. He could have protected me and listened to the truth but he let them send me to prison for a crime he knew I didn't commit. He wanted us out of the way, Moony. Harry legally should have come to me when his parents died. He didn't want that so he arranged it so I was removed from the situation he manipulated you into not looking in on him. If Harry wants to stay here with this man then he stays here. Are you going to be a problem, Moony?"

The answer was yes so Sirius Oblivated Remus and implanted false memories in his head then made him leave and think he was out looking for a job here in the States.

"Thanks, Sirius." Harry said, quietly.

"A weredog?" Edward asked.

"Huh?" Harry wondered looking at him. "Sirius isn't a were anything. He's what we call an Animagus. He's a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. Also he's not a dog he's what we call a Grim a magical canine. It's said when someone sees a Grim Death is quick to follow but that's nonsense really. This is Sirius Black my Godfather. Sirius, this is Ted Forrester he's been taking care of me."

The two men shook hands and Sirius wanted to ask Ted a few questions. He told Harry to go have fun with Peter and Becca, though he didn't use their names as he didn't know them, while the adults talked.

"I hate when they say that." Peter scoffed as they went for a hike. "Let the adults talk."

"I hate it too." Harry said, shyly.

"Yeah!" Becca agreed from in between them where she was holding both of their hands. "Hate it! We're not kids!" Harry and Peter both laughed.

* * *

By the time they got back to the house Becca was napping on Peter's back and Peter and Harry were friends.

While they had been gone it had been decided that Harry would live with Edward/Ted Forrester while Sirius sought asylum in America and worked on getting his name cleared. Sirius would come around to help Harry with his magical studies and just to see him. Edward had agreed to these terms. Both had a single condition and Harry found himself in possession of a Magical Cellphone that would work in both worlds.

"This clenches it." Harry said, as Peter taught him how to use the phone. "We in the magical U.K. are living in the Dark Ages. They have muggle/Magical technology over here. I'm never going back. Never!"

Sirius laughed and messed up Harry's hair lovingly. THough he himself was also impressed he'd had more exposure to it having traveled around when he was younger. He'd always thought the U.K. was backwards but it had been how he was raised and how he had grown up so he had accepted it. Now he explore all the advancements while getting his name cleared.

He looked at his Godson the boy seemed truly happy here happier than all those months that he had watched him.

Harry for his part was thrilled with the arrangement as it meant that he got to see Sirius whenever he wanted and still got to train and live with Edward. He wondered what Edward would teach him first. He was already making headway in Edward's vast collection of Preternatural studies books. He'd already learned so many things that he hadn't known and that hadn't been taught back home in the U.K. he had already decided that he was going to get all sorts of degrees and become a Preternatural and Supernatural expert when he was older. He was going to be a Hunter just like Edward.

* * *

That afternoon Edward decided to take Harry and Peter to the shooting range and start teaching them about guns. Both seemed rather wary around the weapons and Harry kept asking why he had to learn to shoot when he could use his magic but they both absorbed the lessons and did some shooting. Edward quickly found out that he had his work cut out for him. Harry seemed afraid of guns and Peter just seemed to dislike being around them. But both were happy with having at least hit the target once. Edward had to admit he was shocked they had hit the target at all as well. Afterwards he took them out of dinner and then ice cream. Donna had wanted him to bond with Peter and he had been teaching Harry. Peter seemed more interested in bonding with Harry then him but Edward was sure that this was a step in the right direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward rubbed his head and looked over to see that Harry had fallen asleep in the seat next to him. They were on their way to St. Louis for a job helping his friend Anita Blake. He hadn't really wanted to take Harry with him as he didn't think the boy was ready he'd only been training for a month after all. He'd actually wanted to leave Harry with Donna but Harry had looked so lost and hurt when Edward explained what he was planning that Edward had ended up bringing him along. He looked to the other side of Harry to see Sirius Black absorbed in a book on wereanimals and chewing on whatever food was being served here in first class. He sighed and leaned his head back. The last time he'd brought back up to help Anita she'd killed him. Edward would make it clear to her that if she targeted Harry for any reason she'd be targeted and not just owe him a favor. If she hurt Harry they would finally find out which of them was the best.

Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes as he looked around St. Louis or what he could see of it as they drove towards the place where they were staying. The Potter family-owned property on the Riverfront in fact they owned most if not all of the Riverfront but there was a hidden manor home near the Circus of the Damned. Harry had no idea why Edward found this so amusing but that was where they were staying while they were here in St. Louis.

Once they were settled and Harry met the over-eager House Elves they washed up, changed, and set out.

Harry fidgeted a bit he wasn't used carrying guns, a pocket knife, and a folding knife. He, of course, had his wand as well and his magically enhanced backpack. They were soon being shown to the office of the Circus of the Damned.

"Wow." Harry said, looking at the man behind the desk. He heard Sirius let out a low whistle.

"Excuse him." Edward said, "He's new."

Harry blushed a bit and stared hard at the floor. He was already letting Edward down.

"It is no problem," Jean-Claude said, his accent thick. It took everything Harry had to not shiver in lust. "Welcome back to town, Edward. I hear you are staying nearby?"

"My family owns a manor hidden behind powerful wards just beyond your Circus here," Harry informed. "I also inherited a large portion of the land in The District from family."

"Is that so?" Jean-Claude asked softly. "Then we'll have to discuss how to improve the place so that more business will come down here."

"We're not here for that." Edward spoke, "I was called to help Anita on a job. Where is she?"

"_Ma Petite_ will be with us shortly." Jean-Claude informed. "We're not exactly sure what we're dealing with, to be honest."

Edward nodded.

It wasn't long before a short woman with black hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and big breasts came into the room dressed in all black.

"I'm glad you made it." Anita said then caught sight of Harry. "Who is this?"

"Back up. If you even think about hurting this one you're dead." Edward stated. He noted Harry frowning. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Her magic," Harry said, staring at her.

**Magic Sense-21**

**Magic Sight-15**

"It's black as night." Harry said, trying to explain, "It feels close to mine, like...like..." He rotated his hand. "Like...like...death magic..."

"Where have you felt Death Magic before?" Edward asked frowning.

"Back at my Magic School. The thing that killed my parents I met him twice and he felt like this. I looked it up and it's called Death Magic where I come from. Animators and Voodoo people do Death Magic but this is stronger..." Harry explained frowning. "More like mine only weaker than mine."

"I'm a Necromancer." Anita stated, "You say you have Necromancy powers as well?"

"I've used it a few times." Harry said quietly. "When I was younger. But I don't use it anymore."

Anita snorted.

"If you had Necromancy you'd be raising things unwillingly until you learned control. There is no way you've learned control at such a young age." She looked at Edward. "Why are you bringing a child into this? He can't be more than eleven!"

"He's 14 and I've been training him. " Edward said, in a deadly voice. "He may not look like much but neither do you."

Anita reeled back as if she'd been slapped.

"Give me more information on what we're hunting."

Anita gave them the information as she knew it. By the time she was done Edward noticed what time it was and invited her over so that they could eat and look over the crime scene photos.

hr

Harry finished his dinner and pulled the pictures towards him he ignored Anita's protests. He didn't like her and he wasn't about to let her train him like Sirius had suggested once he'd gotten over the fact that Harry thought he had Death Magic. No way, he'd learn it on his own. He didn't like her or how her magic felt. He didn't want her in his home but Edward seemed to think that it was necessary so he was allowing it for now.

He frowned hard at what he was seeing. His eyes adjusted quickly. He was glad that he had gotten some magical contacts because he was actually seeing what he was looking at clearly. He absently began arranging the photos in a specific order then looked at them again frowning.

"I've never seen a werewolf do something like this," Sirius said, from where he was standing behind Harry. He set a banana split down in front of his Godson. "and I've seen several crime scenes from Fenrir Greyback and his pack. It looks canine."

"So it is a wolf?" Anita asked.

"It would have to be a massive one. " Harry said, "It would be bigger than a horse at any rate." he frowned hard. "Something like this is bound to be magical."

"Agreed." Sirius said, nodding.

Anita agreed to but didn't want to say it out loud. This cute little boy was obviously powerful and could be deadly if trained properly. She didn't like it. He the potential to be more powerful and deadly than her even if she was drawing power from the Triumptive. This kid needed to be taken down. She couldn't do it herself but maybe she could set it up so the monster did it. Yeas, that would be good.

"I need to do some research," Harry said, frowning. "But without feeling the magic of the beast I can't tell for sure. "

That night Harry had to be forced out of the family library to do his Legitimacy and Occlumancy training with Sirius. Harry, of course, was able to get a great night's sleep with his shields up.

hr

The Police were not thrilled about letting Harry on to their crime scene but were even more unhappy having Edward or rather Ted Forrester there.

"What's with the kid?" Dolph demanded.

"I got it!" Harry called, "I can feel it. We were right it's magical very magical and old..."

"How old?" Anita asked.

"My bones hurt." Harry answered.

"I get it, I've met vampires that made me feel like that." She hated that reassured the boy.

"There's more than one." Harry informed.

"Excuse me?!" Dolph demanded.

"Yeah, a pack." Harry nodded. "I can feel different signatures but they're very close to being the same..." he blushed losing confidence Dolph was writing down what he was saying. "Padfoot, how many are you picking up?"

Padfoot came over and began talking to Harry in barks and whines.

"He says five but there's a hurt one nearby." Harry translated. "Can you take me there? Their magic is strong in this area I can't track a single one yet."

Padfoot ran off and they all followed him. Edward, Anita and the Force had guns drawn. Harry had his wand out. Padfoot stopped suddenly.

"He's lost it." Anita cursed.

"But I've got it." Harry said, "This way, half a mile."

Sure enough, half a mile away they found a large wolf the size of a horse on the ground bleeding badly. It was pure black and looked at them with killing curse green eyes that were almost glazed over.

"Oh," Harry said, "He's like Hedwig?"

"You're familiar?" Edward clarified.

"Yeah, our magic is calling for each other."

He ran to the wolf.

"I can't see." Anita said, "Did we do this to it?"

Harry cast a Fairy Light spell that made balls of searing white light appear around him. Light-filled the area that they were in.

"No, he was attacked by his pack." Edward said, and Padfoot growled. "These are claw marks."

The giant wolf, because it was a wolf, talked to Harry.

"What'd it say?" Zabrowski asked.

Harry touched the Giant Wolf between the ears and was catching a wolf the size of a rabbit. Harry instantly began trying to stop the bleeding.

"We need a vet!" Harry cried.

hr

The Vet was nice enough to measure the size of the claw and teeth marks as she magically healed Harry's new friend and gave him potions that the little guy would need to take.

"This pack has at least one female." Harry announced when he and Edward arrived at Spook Squad HQ the next day Anita was already there. "and four males. The Magizoologist I took Huan to measured the claw and bite marks and told me so." He had his new wolf, Huan, on his shoulder. "Based on what she was able to tell me, and the magic I felt last night, and a lot of research I've discovered what we're hunting."

He handed a book to Dolph.

"It's a iCanius Killius/i the oldest known species of wolf in the world. They're very rare and highly magical. Magic in the common wolves now have long since died out but iCanius Killius/i can live millions of years. Some say they are immortal but they aren't they can be killed."

"How?" Dolph asked.

"How do you slow down a Vampire and kill a wereanimal?" Harry wondered. "You use silver, of course."

Anita saw Edward's lips twitch into a smile. She couldn't believe it, Edward was proud of the runt.

"What's this we shit?" she demanded. "Thanks for finding out what it is now run along and go play video games. Leave the Hunting to the adults."

Edward's smile vanished and his eyes flashed in anger as Harry wilted all his happiness and confidence just melt out of him. Edward wanted to shoot her.


End file.
